


Working for a livin'

by kaige68



Category: Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Bruce catch Clint dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working for a livin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** songfic month prompt _Working for a livin' by Huey Lewis & the News_. This is what happened

“Your boy is strange.” Tony spoke up for the first time in an hour.

When Bruce looked up his lab partner was staring at a monitor, soldering iron dormant in his hand. There was a smile on Tony’s face.

“No. Come here. You have to see it. I mean, well… It’s probably not the first time you’ve seen him like this, but… just… Wow.”

Bruce walked around the bench and looked at the screen. He smiled. There, in only purple boxer briefs, was Clint, dancing around their living room.

“Should we put on the sound? Do you wanna hear it? It’s kind of fun to guess what he’s dancing to. Beyonce or Beethoven?”

Bruce smiled wider, nodded. It was amusing to guess the tune, but… “You can’t have sound. It’s not legal.”

“You signed a waiver. When you moved in. It’s standard for Stark property.”

“I don’t remember signing that.” Bruce’s voice was wary but not all that concerned.

“I’m sure I have your signature, somewhere, or I can get it. JARVIS? Give me sound.”

Huey Lewis flooded the lab. “ _Busboy, bartender, ladies of the night. Grease monkey, ex-junkie, winner of the fight._ ” Clint was looking into the camera, fingers pointing at them, emphasizing the beat.

“Your boy is strange.” Tony repeated.

“He just got back from a mission where he was sitting in one position with a weapon aimed for twenty-two hours straight.” Bruce explained.

Tony extrapolates. “So he needs to shake it to eighty’s tunes when he gets back? No. I get it.”

“JARVIS?” Bruce ignored Tony. “Does Clint know we’re watching him?”

On the monitor, Clint turned his back to the camera. He stuck out his butt and shook it for a few beats. He then spanked himself once and danced off screen.

“I believe that he does, Doctor Banner.”


End file.
